


When You Sleep

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Sam wakes up by a river...





	When You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge October 2017. My prompt was "Grey River".

"By the rivers of Babel we sat, and there we wept, when we remembered Zion. We hanged our harps upon the willows in the midst thereof. Then they that led us captive, required of us songs and mirth, when we had hanged up our harps, saying, Sing us one of the songs of Zion." - Psalm 137:1-3

It feels like a dream when Sam wakes up. The sounds of water breaking on the shoreline is the first thing he notices. Opening his eyes, he’s laying by a grey river, foggy surrounding, and he can’t help but think of the stories of medieval England and Scotland. Getting up and stretching, he makes his way to the water's edge. A small dock juts out a couple of feet away from where it looks to be a man-shaped lump sitting there. He wanders over, seeing the man is fishing, beer in hand, and as he steps on the dock, he recognizes him; it’s Dean.

“Good morning, Sammy,” Dean says taking his eyes off the river to look at Sam. “Sleep well?”

“Dean is this real,” Sam questions, “the last thing I remember is jumping in the cage. And now I’m here.”

“That was just a dream, Sam, remember,” Dean responds. He gets up from the chair, walks over to Sam, and cups his face. “You must hit your head really good taking out that hydra. The devil never left his cage. I killed Lilith. The final seal was never broken.”

Sam tenses at first, for a second Dean’s eyes, didn’t look like Dean’s but quickly relaxes when Dean rubs his thumb under his jaw. “Okay, Dean. How long have I been out,” he asks.

“Only a couple of minutes, hour tops,” Dean responds back, trying to look as concerned as he normally is, but something falls short. Sam isn’t sure what it is. He feels like needs to run from this riverbank and from Dean. He feels the hands cupping his face tighten for a moment.

“Relax, relax, it’s just Dean,” he’s telling himself. He tries to the calm the id that is screaming “Danger predator”. It just Dean, his brother. Dean is looking at him like a curiosity. Sam changes course. “How did I kill the hydra?”

“Just like Heracles,” Dean proudly responds, “you cut off the immortal head with the machete. It was wicked. It tried taking you down, but I managed to get to you before you went totally under.”

Sam nods. Dean brings his face down and kisses him, pulling away to whisper, “What would I do without you.” Sam smiles since he woke up and Dean kisses him again. 

Dean gets eager, groping at Sam while kissing him. Sam leads them to the blanket that he woke up on. He pulls Dean down with him. Dean shifts, slotting himself between Sam's legs and rolls his hips. It feels so good to have Dean's weight on top of him again, warm and alive. He's lost in the pleasure of it all, with Dean sucking a hickey on his neck, when he feels his jeans being unbuttoned. He lifts up without being asked, which just encourages Dean on more. Dean pulls back enough to take off his shirts and open his jeans.

Dean puts two of fingers in Sam's face with a curt "Suck". He obliges, sucking Dean's fingers, and looking up at Dean's face while doing it. Dean doesn't have the response he normally does Sam distantly thinks, but soon the fingers are pulled from his mouth and circle his hole, which puts that worry out of mind. Dean pushes both it at once, causing Sam to yelp and pull away when Dean's other hand comes pin him down by the stomach. Sam tries to relax when Dean starts scissoring. It hurts. It hurts worse than their first time back in the Impala. Dean removes his fingers and grabs Sam's thighs, spreading them open and up. He spits on Sam's hole and pushes it. Thankfully, Dean pauses.

Sam feels Dean’s fingers starting to dig into the meat of his thigh during the pause. Sam tries to adjust his legs and says, “C’mon Dean... Not so rough.” Dean instead digs his fingers in harder and starts to thrust.

"Dean, stop," Sam whines, "You're hurting me." Dean doesn't stop, instead leans forward and kisses his neck, moving upwards before kissing him. When Dean shoves his tongue inside his mouth that was coupled with a brutal thrust, Sam bites down on Dean's tongue. Dean pulls back, moving one hand from his thigh to his neck. Sam starts to choke. He claws at the hand squeezing his neck. Dean isn’t letting up. Instead, he speeds his thrusts up and clenches down on Sam’s neck in time with it. He grins watching Sam.

Sam starts panicking. His eyes dart around, noticing that the river is drying up before his eyes. Sam starts to shake when he looks up to see Dean slowly morph into Lucifer. He feels the coldness envelope him. The hand on his neck feels like razor blades. Lucifer laughing now.

“C’mon bunk buddy,” Lucifer gets out between thrusts, “you had to know it was me. You honestly didn’t believe that whole bullshit story?”

The only thing that Sam says between chattering teeth is “Fuck you.” He thinks to Dean finally having an apple pie life with Lisa and Ben. He retreats back to his memories: Dean holding him in the backseat of the car when he had a nightmare at three, Dean watching out for him in school, their first kiss, their first everything. He finds comfort here, away from the cage, away from Lucifer. He's jarred from his reverie when Lucifer burns his throat. "Frostbite", Sam minds correct.

"Now, now, Sam I am... We can't have you checking out. Would it help if I put on Dean again? After all, it's no fun for me if you just lie there and take it like a frigid nun," Lucifer sing songs. He's stilled since the last time Sam checked in. Sam winces when Lucifer grinds his hips into Sam.

Sam goes to speak. He tries again. Lucifer beams, teeth showing, followed by laughter. The thumb digging into his throat lets up. He tries again. He never thought he’d have more anxiety after Dean fading into Lucifer. He was wrong.

“Cat got your tongue? Or would be Lucifer got your tongue,” Lucifer muses, “a vessel shouldn’t speak you. You are mine. It’s time to remember who your body belongs to... it made for me.”

Lucifer slid out and adjusted Sam like a doll, using his powers to immobilize from getting away. Sam ended on his knees, Lucifer’s one hand curled up in Sam’s hair and the other on his hips. He fucked into Sam again causing Sam to try to cry out instead a muffled sound came out and tears in his eyes. His pace was brutal, hard than before when Lucifer pulled Sam up by his hair into his lap. He released his hair to wrap a hand around his neck while the hand on Sam’s hip followed the crest of Sam’s hip to his sick. Lucifer turned Sam’s head to kiss him as he jacked off Sam.

“Don’t forget we were made each other,” Lucifer whispered in Sam’s ear, “see? I’m even making sure you get off on this. ”

Sam started sobbing when he feels himself getting hard; he misses Dean, the Impala, the days of just hunting wendigos and ghosts, and he misses the feeling of just sunshine on his face while crisscrossing America. Sam feels hollowed out when Lucifer hits his prostate and aims for that spot every thrust now. He feels pleasure tingling up his spine and his mind is chanting “No, no, please God no”. Lucifer speeds up his hand, smirking into Sam’s neck when he feels Sam’s thighs starting to shake. He turns Sam’s head to kiss him when he comes, biting down on Sam’s lips when his hole clenches down just right. It takes a couple more thrusts for Lucifer to come and for him to push Sam off. He positions him again, hands and knees, back arched.

“Hmm.. I didn’t tear you this time,” Lucifer sing-songs, “but I did gape you. Big brother is hung, isn’t he? God Sam, I wish I could keep you like this for eternity: open and leaking come. Well, I could, but that’d be boring... Nobody wants a loose cunt.”

Sam feels vulnerable. Sam wishes he could die. Instead, he just bows his head. He prays to an absent God to keep Dean safe and thanks him for sparing Dean. Sam may have lost count of how long he’s been down in the cage, but he’s repenting for his sins he thinks. Sam feels numb. Lucifer touches his forehead....

He wakes up disoriented. He’s by a grey river. He sees Dean and...


End file.
